


Worship

by AceLucky



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Body Worship, Comfort, Cullenlingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Drinking, Kissing, Love, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Parties, Public Display of Affection, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Sex Toys, Smoking, Threesome - F/M/M, Underwear Kink, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insert reader fic. Written from the POV of a larger babe with some body confidence worries and social anxiety. The reader gets dragged along to one of Samcro's famous parties by an outgoing friend slightly against her will. She finds herself drawn to two members of the club, Tig and Chibs and just as she's about to leave they approach her and end up talking, drinking and laughing together. When they reveal they're together they also reveal that whilst they have a good thing going, sometimes they're in need of a woman to join them. The reader heads back home with them for a very long and unforgettable night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party

You sigh as you stir your rum and coke absentmindedly, why they hell had you agreed to come to this? Your friend was always doing crazy shit, always trying to get in with different groups until she found where she ‘belonged’. To be honest it was moments like this where you wonder why the hell you two are even friends, sure she could be great company, kind and caring. But on nights like this, yeah, she was selfish and it was always about what she wanted. Her latest fixation was Samcro, she had friends who worked at Diosa and had aspirations of being a crow eater, maybe even an old lady though she hadn’t got her eyes set on anyone in particular. 

You watch the others having fun, through the haze of smoke, lights glittering, the sound of music and laughter, girls screaming playfully, cheers and shot glasses slamming on the bar. This just wasn’t you, sure you loved to party and having a good time and it wasn’t that the music playing or bikers weren’t your cup of tea, quite the opposite, it was just. God your hands were shaking, legs were shaking, your breaths were quick and your palms sweating. All you wanted was to go home, crawl into bed with a tea and TV, you just couldn’t do it. Looking at all the other girls, their figures and clothes, how confident they were you were sure you could never be a part of that world. You faced it; as far as you were concerned you just didn’t belong in this world. 

Across the room you watched two of the older members of Samcro playing pool, clearly teasing each other, showing off to the girls who were watching. Your eyes had been drawn to them several times during the night, they seemed awfully close, hell you knew the club was close, but there was something different about these two. One of them had caught your eye earlier, muscular but lean and with slightly crazy, curly hair, he’d smiled warmly. Funny that it were the sons themselves who’d given you the warmest welcome and acknowledged your existence. 

You friend came running over, drunkenly she wrapped her arms round you, “this is so much fun isn’t it?” She laughed but didn’t wait for you to respond; by the time you started to talk she’d already turned away and had run off to jump into the lap of the guys. That was it, you decided it was time to call a cab, you knew you’d cry about this later, wish you could let go of some of the social anxiety and actually talk to others. The two by the pool table looked like fun, they were laughing now, the other man with mottled dark and grey hair and a goatee had his arms round the other and was pushing him playfully back onto the pool table, tickling him. The girls had joined in so they’d all ganged up on the one with the dark curly hair. You found yourself smiling, happy to see others happy even if you weren’t feeling it. 

The guy with the goatee turned to the side, caught your glance from across the room and smiled, you could have sworn he’d winked at you but it was too far to tell. Anyway why on earth would he wink at you? Compared to all the other beautiful girls in the room you just felt stupid, you’d tried to wear a sexy outfit that your friend had picked out for you but looking down you felt like you were in a ridiculous fancy dress costume rather than a hot outfit for one of Samcro’s famous parties. You’d worn a low cut black top with a sweetheart neckline that showed off your curves, a short tartan skirt that you’d never of dreamed of wearing if your friend hadn’t insisted. She’d also insisted on the fishnet tights and pointy high-heeled boots. Whilst you were happy with your hair and make-up, the rest of you just felt a little uncomfortable, though it wasn’t like anyone was paying attention.

You could feel tears stinging your eyes, a tiny part of you had hoped that maybe you’d get some good attention tonight or at least make some friends. It had been so long since you’d trusted anyone, since your ex…yeah you didn’t want to think about that, didn’t need to think about that right now. You knew the Samcro boys respected women and the stupid, foolish part of you believed that just maybe you were in with a chance. You knew you were close to tears, you could cry later at home but not here, you couldn’t give her or anyone that satisfaction and so you knocked back the rest of your rum, closing your eyes briefly. 

Whilst thinking over things you hadn’t noticed the two guys you’d been watching walk over to you and as you slammed your empty glass on the table and opened your eyes you saw them both stood in front of you. You jumped a little, “shit,” you breathed out, “you scared me.” You looked up and offered a weak smile, slightly nervous you were aware that your hands were still shaking. 

“Ya need another lass?” The man with the goatee asked, his thick Scottish accent sent shivers down your spine.

“Erm, no thank you, I was just heading off,” you go to get up but the other man stepped forward.

“So soon? It’s only ten,” he gently placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Of course if ya want to go we’ll gladly get ya back safely,” the Scot replied.

You smiled, it was nice of them to make you feel wanted, nice of them to try but they didn’t have to fake it, you were okay, you could get a cab. You shook your head, “I’ll be fine.”  
The one with curly hair pulled up a seat next to you, “not havin’ a good time?” He asked as he lit up a cigarette.

You took in a deep breath, okay so they were both being nice and damn they were hot, you felt bad for disappearing after they appeared to be making an effort. You sighed, “My friend wanted to come,” you pointed at her across the room, “think she’s got err ambition but you know, it’s not really my thing I mean…” You paused, god you could feel the tears welling up again, talking about it, hearing yourself say the words out loud was so much worse than when it was just inside your head.

“Hey, hey you okay?” He had his hand on your shoulder and was rubbing gently.

You nodded blinking back the tears, “I just don’t really, I don’t really fit in here.” You sigh, resigned to just being honest, you look up at the Scot, “maybe I will have that drink after all,” you smile at him, “thank you.” 

“What’s yer poison?” He asked.

“Captain Morgan’s and coke, thanks.”

As he walks off you can’t help but admire his ass in his tight jeans, you know you shouldn’t objectify but god it happened to all the women in that room so you shrugged it off.  
It appeared the other man had caught where your eyes were staring, “nice ass huh? Pert and just perfect for…” he trailed off. As you turned to stare at him he had a wicked grin on his face, “so you don’t think you belong here?”

You nod trying to figure him out, “yeah, I mean I love the music, I love all of this and…” you trail off; you can’t really say you guys out loud.

He nods and closes his eyes, “yeah yeah and us I know we’re pretty hot.”

You can’t help but give a little laugh, “I’m just not like them.” You try to hide your insecurities but it’s pretty clear at this point that that is easier said than done and isn’t going to happen, you’ve already revealed too much.

“Well you’re beautiful, you’ve already made me laugh, you’re honest…” he stopped rubbing your shoulder and dropped his hand to the table to take yours in his own. “You fit in perfectly here sweetheart,” he leaned in and whispered in your ear, “and maybe a little better company than some of the others too.” 

Your heart was thumping against your chest, butterflies in your stomach finding they had no escape, your mouth had gone dry, “err thank you,” was all you could manage.  
He gave a soft laugh and let go of your hand, just then the Scot arrived back with a beer for the other, your drink and a whiskey for himself. He pulled up the other chair, “cheers!” you all clink your glasses and you realised somewhere that you’d dropped your bag to the floor again and relaxed.

“I’m Chibs,” he said after sipping his whiskey.

“And I’m Tig,” the other added.

“Y/N” You reply shyly.

“Pleased to meet ya y/n,” Chibs said as he leaned in to shake your hand, which you took gladly, noting how large his hands were and slightly rough.  
“Really Chibby? So fuckin’ formal,” Tig said as he took your other hand and pressed a soft kiss to your knuckles. 

You just let out a laugh; you had no idea what to say, what to talk about or where this was going so you waited for them to talk. Soon enough the three of you were smoking with them and chatting like old friends, everything from classic rock, to your job, their bikes, your favourite and least favourite holiday destinations. It was so relaxing, all your nerves had melted away and when your friend came over drunken and moaning about how she wanted to go home you just shrugged and told her to get a cab. Of course you’d see her safely into that cab but you weren’t willing to leave; not now you were having fun.

Time was flying by; you’d had several more rums and were starting to feel a little tipsy and very tired. But god you didn’t want to go anywhere, you wanted to stay there in the club house talking to Tig and Chibs, who were also considerably drunk.

“So any plans for tomorrow?” Tig asked you suddenly.

You shook your head, “no just standard Saturday really.”

“Good,” he smiled and leaned in to kiss your cheek taking you completely off guard. He pulled back and took another sip of his beer. 

Chibs held a packet of cigarettes out to you, you shook your head, you didn’t really smoke. You’d had one with them to be sociable but it reminded you why you didn’t smoke. Chibs lit one up and sat back casually in the chair taking long drags. God what was it about men in leather smoking that turned you on so much?

Suddenly you felt a hand on your leg, you looked up to see Tig staring at you, his elbow on the table, head resting on his hand and staring wistfully at you. You felt another hand on your neck this time, fingers lacing the curls at the back of your neck, softly stroking your skin, you turned to the other side and saw Chibs watching you. Chibs was just finishing his cigarette at this point. The two of them then looked at each other; Chibs inhaled once more and stubbed the cigarette out. Then slowly they lent in across the table, so that their lips met, Chibs breathed the smoke into Tig’s mouth. You gulped as the two men in front of you started to kiss, slowly at first and then Chibs’ tongue was flicking against Tig’s lips and he bit down on Tig’s lower lip. You heard him let out a moan and Tig’s grasp on your thigh tightened, whilst Chibs dropped his hand and went for your other thigh where he rested it high up and gripped, his finger nails scratching your skin slightly making you shiver. This shouldn’t feel good but god it did. 

They continued to kiss, their free hands now tangled in one another’s hair. Tig’s fingers had now wormed themselves under your tights, you were sure some of the material had ripped but god you didn’t care. This was possibly the hottest thing you’d ever seen, you looked round the club house worried that someone would be watching but no one seemed to care, they were all too busy screwing around and drinking.

Finally the other two broke the kiss and sat back down, they turned to you at the same time, huge grins spread across their faces.

You gulped, god did they expect you to do something? Say something? Right now you’d do anything, only you didn’t know what to do and wished one of them would lead. Of course you felt nervous, unsure of where this was going but you trusted them both, at least you thought you did. But then you didn’t know them, your stomach knotted. You were worried that maybe this was some kind of sick bet, your stomach twisted and you shifted back in your seat a little. They removed their hands from your thigh instantly. 

“Sorry sweetheart,” Chibs apologised, you guessed he realised you were uncomfortable and you saw Tig nodding in your peripheral vision.

“We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Tig added.

“If ya need to go, if ya think yer’ve had too much to drink, we’ll get ya a cab,” Chibs added as he rested his hand against your cheek.

Oh god, they clearly were worried about you, Tig looked a little confused with concern written across his face and Chibs just looked a little embarrassed.

“No, no, it’s okay, I just,” you know you’re stuttering, unsure of how to say what you’re trying to say without sounding accusatory. 

“Aye I know,” Chibs soothed as he stroked your hair and cheek, “I’m sorry sweet heart.”

You shook your head, “no, you’ve both been so lovely to me and that was…” god you were gonna have to say it, “that was hot;” as soon as you said it you noticed them both smirk. “I just, as I said I don’t feel I belong here, I’m not like the other girls here, I just feel like they’ll be people looking at me and laughing, cause of my size and all,” you sighed.  
“We’ve been watching you all night,” Tig said softly as he too stroked your hair.

“Not like that,” Chibs added, “Christ Tiggy yer make us sound awful.”

Tig rolled his eyes, “yer not like that, just, you drew our attention to you, how different you are to the others in here, in a good way. I mean how you are beautiful but you’re not begging for attention and we just wanted to make you feel special.”

Your heart leapt and you looked up, “really? This isn’t some kind of bet?”

Chibs scoffed, “where would you get an idea like that?”

“Sorry,” you said shaking your head.

“You happy to stay?” Tig asked.

You nodded, eagerly; yeah you wanted to stay, needed to know where this was going. His hand ran down your arm, scratching lightly and you leaned back a little in your chair. Chibs’ hand had travelled back to your leg and was slowly moving up your thigh, you couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. You knew that was it, they had you in the palms of their hands and you were willing to trust them. You needed to feel loved it had been too long and hell you couldn’t recall the last time someone called you beautiful, especially with such a sincere tone. 

Tig leaned in to whisper in your ear, “in case you haven’t noticed me and him have a thing going, it’s a really, really fucking good thing too. But thing is, we were thinking what we’re missing occasionally is a pussy.” He kissed your ear lobe softly and then trailed kissed down your neck, you craned to meet him.

On the other side of you Chibs’ hand had travelled so far up your thigh that he was nearly, oh god his fingers were tracing across your underwear. Your legs part a little, you’re conscious of your thighs and how much larger they are than some of the other girls but right now you don’t care, all you care about it the pleasure Chibs is bringing you. You could feel his fingers through your fishnets, god you wished you’d left them off all together. He leaned in and whispered in your other ear, “wanna join us tonight y/n.”  
You nod hungrily, oh god yes, this was beyond your wildest fantasies, “yes,” you manage to breath out.

And then Chibs has you, his hand is palming you through your underwear and you can’t help but let out a loud guttural moan. Tig on the other side is sucking and biting at your neck, you know it will bruise but you don’t give a shit it just feels too good. Chibs fingers rip the material of your tights and he uses two of his fingers to rub you through your underwear, dipping his fingers slightly deeper. 

“Holy shit,” you breathe out knowing you’re getting wet already and Tig is breathing down your neck and you just need them, both of them. 

Chibs smirks and pulls you in for a kiss, all you can taste is whiskey and cigarettes and it’s threatening to push you over the edge already. 

Tig suddenly pulls away, “come on Chibby, y/n, let’s get out of here and go somewhere more comfortable.”

Chibs pulls away from you and nods, you moan in frustration when his touch is gone from between your legs but are anxious to get away from everyone and be in private with these two hot bikers.

Tig picks up your bag and Chibs reaches out for your hand which you take gladly. They both wrap their arms round you and the three of you leave the club house shouting bye at every one you pass. It’s cold outside and whilst you’re waiting for the taxi. Chibs notices you shivering and so he wraps you in his arms silently, Tig then holds you firmly from behind so you feel completely warm and safe.

Chibs whispers in your ear then, “anythin’ you’re not comfortable with, anytime you wanna stop or go home, you just say baby,” he kisses you softly. Tig appears to be getting impatient behind you as you hear him muttering and he bucks his hips a little, you purposefully wiggle your ass so there’s more contact.

“Patience Tiggy,” Chibs cooed. This made you smile, these two were perfectly adorable with each other and you couldn’t wait to see what they were like in bed. 

When the cab arrives you all pile into the back, you sit in the middle, you rest your head on Chibs and Tig rests his head on you. Your nerves begin to build again, whilst you’re excited you’ve finally realised that these two are gonna see you naked, you’re gonna have to strip for them and god, what if they don’t like what they see? You know you’re not a skinny girl, you’ve got stretch marks and scars too, your belly doesn’t lay flat when you lie down, your thighs rub together. The more you think about it the more you notice you’re starting to shake yet again.

Both guys seem to notice you’re shivering as Tig sits up and strokes your arm, “hey it’s okay, it’s okay,” he soothes and Chibs strokes your hair before planting a kiss on your forehead. 

You find yourself smiling and nuzzling into Chibs’ neck, “I know,” you say quietly, your voice still shaking a little. 

Yeah, somehow you believe them, somehow you believe that maybe they can make you feel good and find fat beautiful. You hope to God that this is true and as you pull up outside one of their apartments, you take a deep breath and prepare for one of the longest nights of your life.


	2. Kissing the most intimate place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the apartment the reader begins to have some doubts but these are soon soothed by Chibs. The three get cozy on the sofa, first with cartoons and then continuing where they left off in the club house quite literally.

You felt yourself growing drowsy in the cab, it was a mixture of the dark, the warmth and the booze but you couldn’t bear the thought of falling asleep on Chibs’ lap before you even got back, wherever it was that you were going. 

Finally the cab pulled up outside some rather nice apartments, you weren’t sure whether it was Tig’s, Chibs’ or whether they lived together, not that it mattered. You went to reach into your purse to get some money for the cab but Tig waved his hand, “nah sweetheart we got this.” You smiled at him, god he was attractive, even in the moonlight there was just something about him and Chibs too.

Chibs reached out for your hand as the cab pulled away and Tig led the way to the front door. You took Chibs’ hand gladly; it was warm despite the cool evening air, he gave a reassuring squeeze, “come on y/n it’s nice and warm inside,” he winked at you and you smiled in return. This was crazy, so unlike you or anything you’d ever done before, this was the type of thing your friend would do but not you. You were too sensible for this and god there was that fear again, anxiety rearing its ugly head. You flinched a little, involuntarily, you hadn’t meant to but Chibs noticed.

“Hey Tiggy we’ll be there in a sec,” Chibs called out to Tig who’d already opened the door.

Chibs stopped, turned to you and took both your hands in his own and held them up to his lips, “yer gotta tell me, if there’s anythin’ that makes you uncomfortable okay? If when we get inside yer change yer mind then yer more than welcome to just sleep there, we have a spare room, we don’t expect anythin’ I need yer to know that.” Chibs sounded so serious and again you felt guilty for doubting him, but god he sounded hot when he made a point.

You nodded, “it’s only, it’s been a long time since I’ve been with anyone and the last one,” you paused, “the only one, it ended a little violently,” you looked to the floor ashamed. Your voice grew quieter, you weren’t sure you even wanted Chibs to hear you say the following, “I’m so conscious, about how I look, it makes it difficult to get close, I don’t want to disappoint either of you.”

Chibs’ arms were round you then, strong and firm and holding you tightly. You couldn’t fight it, couldn’t help but melt into him, “listen, ya wouldn’t be here if we didn’t like ya, didn’t think ya were gorgeous okay?” He pulled away so he could look you in the eyes; he cupped your chin and tilted it. “Forget all that pain, tonight we’ll look after you, we’ll worship you,” he whispered sultry. 

Your eyes widened, he wanted to worship you? Jesus Christ this was going to be a long night. Before you had a moment to think his lips were on yours and soon you were kissing him in return, a little clumsy at first and you were sure you could feel his lips curling into a smile. You moaned into his mouth, wanting more, his tongue begun to push against your lips, begging for entry and soon he was exploring your mouth. His hands had travelled down your back and onto your ass and he was squeezing tightly. He slid his hands under your skirt and traced the lines of your fishnets.

“Hey fuckers!” Tig’s voice called from inside.

You both spun round, Chibs removing his hands from your ass quickly, giving Tig a look like a child in trouble.

“You havin’ fun without me?” He sounded angry though there was a playful smile on his face. “Get in,” he shook his head and disappeared again.

Both you and Chibs laughed, “Yes dad,” you muttered. 

Chibs raised his eyebrows, “yer got a daddy kink?”

You shrug in return, “never really thought about it to be honest, yet here I am with two much older, hotter guys.”

Chibs laughed and spanked your ass, “come on before he gets really mad.”

You both walked inside and then up the stairs into the apartment, Chibs closed and locked the door behind you. Upstairs Tig had made a start on making the apartment relaxing, dimmed lights, a few candles lit, curtains closed, he was rushing around throwing stuff into cupboards and behind the sofa. The apartment was cosy, leather sofas, a few antique looking ornaments, motorcycle memorabilia, a Guns n Roses poster, pictures of women, guns lying around. You chuckled to yourself; yeah this is how you imagined it would be.  
“Drink?” Tig offered.

You shook your head, “no thanks, though maybe a water, think I’ve had enough booze for now.”

“Make yerself at home,” Chibs insisted. 

You dumped your bag on the coffee table and then sat in the middle of the sofa, it was soft and you sunk back into it and closed your eyes for a moment. The apartment was peaceful; it was so nice to be away from all the chaos of life.

“There you go sweetie,” Tig said as he put a glass of water with ice down on the table. 

He had a beer in his hand and passed one to Chibs, then they joined you on the sofa, one sat either side. Tig picked up the remote and turned on the TV, you sat back with your water and practically gulped it down feeling better already. You were grateful for the moment of normality, for watching TV whilst they finished their beers so that you could sober up a little and have more of a straight head on. The one thing you knew was that you still wanted this, that is if they did. But now you weren’t so sure, they both looked so tired and Tig was engrossed with whatever cartoon it was that was on, laughing a little too loudly every now and then and Chibs was yawning.

Maybe this whole thing had been a mistake and now they’d seen you outside the club house they’d realised you weren’t what they were looking for. “Erm where’s the bathroom?” You asked nervously.

Chibs pointed you in the right direction, you thanked him and walked to the bathroom, once you closed the door and locked it you felt safe. Your hands were trembling a little, you leant back against the door and took some deep breaths. Suddenly you wanted nothing more than to go home. Turning to face your reflection you admired your make-up, you still thought that looked good at least. But when you sat down to go to the bathroom you couldn’t help but stare at the rest of your body. The stretchmarks seemed more prominent, your thighs darker where they rubbed, your stomach and the way it folded. You sigh and put your head in your hands, how were you going to get out of this one. Sure you wanted it, had a feeling these two lovable idiots would make you feel loved and treat you like a Queen for the night which is just what you needed to regain some confidence. But your anxiety was getting the better of you and telling you to run.

Once you washed your hands you took a few more deep breaths and then ran your wrists under the cold water again, it made you calmer for some reason, slightly numb.  
“You ok in there?” Chibs’ called.

“Shit,” you mutter under your breath. “Yeah I’m just coming,” you quickly dry your hands and open the door to see Chibs waiting, “sorry,” you mutter.

“Nothin’ to be sorry for,” he smiled and it just melted you, “come on,” he reached for your hand again and though you were shaking terribly, your breaths were coming short and fast you still trusted him. He led you back into the lounge where Tig was now sprawled out on the sofa, “there they are!” He called giddily as he opened his arms wide. You noticed the TV was now off and they’d both finished their beers. You gulped and squeezed Chibs’ hand for reassurance. 

Chibs turned to you, “remember what I said, at the club house and out there, just say ok?”

You nod, you know you want this, you’re sure your fears and anxieties will soon evaporate once lost in the arms of the two men. Tig sat up and patted the space next to him, you sat down and Chibs sat next to you. You noticed the two of them catching each other’s eyes and grinning manically.

“So where did we get up to then?” Chibs asked Tig.

“Well,” Tig started as he leaned across to your neck, “I think I was here and you.”

Chibs trailed his hand up your leg, your legs automatically parted and you slid down the sofa further, “I was here,” Chibs rasped as he pressed the palm of his hand to your underwear.

“Fuck,” you breathed out, you didn’t imagine they’d move that quickly, though you had no doubt that they were teasing you. Tig begun to kiss your neck which soon turned into sucking and then god he was nipping and biting and you had no doubt that it would leave a bruise but none of that mattered you moaned wanting more of them. Chibs on the other hand was rubbing his palm up and down, clearly aware of the pleasure and discomfort that it was causing you because when you looked at him he was smirking.   
He leaned forward so that his lips met yours and once again you were kissing, he tasted wonderful and you craved more of him. When Chibs pulled away from the kiss he leaned across you and kissed the part of your chest that was exposed, they were soft peppery kisses and his goatee tickled your skin like mad. Tig’s lips traced further down your neck to your collar bone and then kissed your chest the other side of your body. The two men kissed closer and closer to the centre of your chest until their noses pressed together. And then they were kissing, all tongues and biting, rough and groaning in between breaths.

One of Tig’s hands reached up to your breast and cupped it gently before squeezing tighter on your flesh. His fingers begun to trace under your top, then your bra and finally found your nipple. You let out a moan of delight when this happened and found yourself involuntarily bucking your hips, needing more contact. You saw both of them smirk, “yah like that baby?” Tig asked.

You nod, “yes,” you manage a raspy response. Your right hand begun to move up Chibs’ thigh, whilst your left traveled up Tigs. You rubbed up and down a few times before finally moving your palm across each of their crotches. When you press down you grin, they’re both already hard.

And then you’re kissing Tig and you feel Chibs’ hand pull away from between your legs and he’s now caressing your other breast. Tig starts to bite your lower lip and at this point you’re gone, willing to do anything for them, Chibs takes hold of your chin, pulls you away from Tig and continues to kiss you. And it’s like this, the three of you taking it in turns to kiss one another for what seems like forever. You all still have your clothes on so you’re rubbing against material, and grinding hips, biting and licking whatever skin you can reach. 

Tig pushes back onto the sofa so he’s laid down and pulls you into his arms, Chibs follows laying on top of you. Tig’s hips are bucking upwards and Chibs’ are grinding downwards and you have no idea how much longer you’re gonna be able to stay calm for. Your cheeks are flushed red with passion and feeling Tig’s cock against your pussy, especially where your skirt has lifted, and Chibs against your ass is just too much.

Chibs bends down and whispers to you both, “bedroom.”

He jumps off you and then his hands are round your waist and he’s helping you to get up. When Tig gets up the two of them led the way to the bedroom, only they can’t keep their hands off each other, Chibs is pushing Tig into the wall and gripping him roughly and then Tig pushes back so Chibs slams into the opposite wall. They pull one other’s cuts and jackets off so they’re just in their shirts and you just follow in absolute awe of the two beautiful men who are about to claim you. 

Chibs pulls away suddenly and turns to you, “y/n, come here,” he says gently, though still panting.

You walk nervously to him and they part leaving a space between them where you stand. Tig starts to rub your shoulders, “we’re gonna look after you baby,” he whispered in your ear.

Chibs nods reaffirming this, “anythin’ ya want, we’re here to worship you and this beautiful body of yers.” He took you by surprise by going down on his knees at that point, you wondered what in hell he was doing when he pulled up your top exposing your stomach. Every part of you was telling you to push him away, to cover the part of you that you were most uncomfortable with, but Chibs seemed so sincere and this felt so right.

You felt a kiss just below your belly button, when you looked down you could see the mess that was his hair as he repeatedly kissed your stomach. Both his hands came up to rest on it and he squeezed your chub, “yer beautiful,” he murmured into your skin. Behind you Tig had continued to massage your shoulders and was now trailing his nails down your back.

Chibs finally stood up and offered a smile before placing a gentle kiss to your lips. You took both their hands when they offered them and followed them into the bedroom, feeling a lot less afraid of what would await you once inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I just really wanted to move the story on before I went to bed and needed them back at the flat and leading onto other things. The next chapter will get heated! I promise! Please leave feedback if you like and let me know what you think, I appreciate it :)


	3. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader joins Tig and Chibs in the bedroom for an unforgettable threesome, though she has some reservations about her feelings for the guys and what to do afterwards. They comfort her and provide her with all the reassurance she needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a really long chapter but I didn't want to end it until it gets to where it does. It's late at night and I've been working on this on/off all day so I apologise if there's lots of grammar mistakes and stuff, I'll read through it again tomorrow. I just really wanted it up before I went to sleep. I hope you enjoy it! The chapter is basically just full of smut, but it's a loving kind of smut.

When you entered the bedroom Chibs pushed you gently up against the wall, kissing you softly whilst Tig turned on the bed side lamps and threw the cushions from the bed. You heard the click of a lighter as Tig lit some candles, it made you smile, the fact that in the middle of all the passion and desperation they were clearly making such an effort to make you comfortable and feel loved. Then Chibs’ kisses slowed until he eventually pulled away gently and led you to the bed, his fingers lacing yours. 

You sat down on the edge of the bed, not entirely sure what to do. For a moment you thought about laying back and striking what others would refer to as a ‘sexy pose’ somehow that just didn’t feel like you. Instead you sat there; you wiggled back so you could bring your feet up onto the bed and knees up to your chest. You buried your head there for a moment feeling embarrassed and too nervous to move.

You felt the bed dip either side of you as Tig and Chibs sat down, “Hey who’re you hiding from?” Tig asked softly as he lifted your head up.  
“I’m just nervous,” you said quietly unable to make eye contact.

Chibs slipped his arm round your waist, “Yer safe here, there’s no judgement,” he leaned in and kissed your cheek. Then you felt Tig’s head fall onto your shoulder, his arms also wrapping round you.

“How about yer watch us for a bit and join in when yer ready?” Chibs whispered into your ear.

You blushed, feeling like you would be intruding on their love making but you nodded none the less. You wondered whether it was wrong to be this turned on by the situation, the thought of just watching the other two kissing, undressing one another, touching one another… You wondered whether it was possible to have an orgasm without physical contact, because if it was, you were pretty sure this was gonna push you over the edge. 

“But first another kiss,” Chibs purred in your ear. 

Before you knew it you were laid down on your back and Chibs was rolling you onto your side so you were facing him, your legs were tangled together, his hands were in your hair, his lips were crushing yours and he started to bite down on your lip. He trailed kisses down your neck till he reached your collar bone. Behind you, you could feel Tig pushed up against you, holding you, caressing your skin, his cock was clearly hard as you felt it pressed against your ass. Chibs rolled you onto your back and you gave out a moan, above you the two men were looking down at you. Chibs bent down and kissed your collar bone on that side and Tig did the same to the other, soon they were both nibbling and sucking, your hands gripped at the bed sheets. A tiny bit of it hurt but Jesus if that was pain, then it was the sweetest pain you knew. 

When they pulled away you let out a frustration groan, you needed them both and all the nerves you had were once again melting away. You felt ready to dive straight into both of them, but you still wanted to watch them get off for a while and so when they started to kiss above you, you just lay there watching them. You watched the way their lips crashed together, the way their hands were fumbling with the buttons on one another’s shirts. Chibs clearly got frustrated and ripped Tigs from his back, buttons flying onto you as you let out a moan.

Soon both men were topless and Chibs was kissing Tig’s neck whilst Tig had his head buried in Chibs’ and was scratching his back, leaving red marks as his fingers dragged.   
You couldn’t help but notice their erections that were flush against their jeans, you raised your hands, one to each of them and stroked them through the material. Both men broke from their kisses and looked down at you with huge shit eating grins spread across their faces. You squeezed their bulges and ran your hand up and down their lengths making them both moan.

They collapsed onto the bed behind you, you turned to watch them as they rolled around playing rough and tumble, each one fighting for dominance, pinning the other down and stealing kisses.

Tig was on top of Chibs at this point but Chibs had managed to break his hands free and dove straight for Tig’s belt, it was snapped open within a second, off and on the floor. The next thing you knew Chibs had Tig on his back, his weight crushing the other man in the most delicious way. He was ripping Tig’s jeans from him and then bent down and bit him through his boxers. You let out a groan, there was no doubt about it, your underwear was soaked through at this point.

And then Chibs ordered Tig raise his hips and the other man did exactly as he was told. When Chibs had Tig naked all you could do was stare in wonder, you’d never seen a man as big as Tig in your life, you gulped excited and terrified at the thought that this man would more than likely have been inside you by the end of the night. 

Chibs had his hands on Tig’s cock and was stroking him slowly, pushing his forefinger to a thick vein that ran underneath it and Tig’s face was screwed up in pleasure. Chibs started to pump Tig’s cock, making sure he was good and hard before bending down and sucking on his nipples, then giving a playful bite.

You felt you might explode, your hands were traveling down your body, slowly exploring every curve and roll and piece of flesh you could get your hands on. You got up on your knees and let your hand dip in between your legs, you were definitely wet, it had soaked your underwear and tights. You were determined not to touch yourself, if you did you might come and you still had so much to do. 

Chibs suddenly let himself be pushed over by Tig, “Fucker,” he moaned playfully.

Tig was giving Chibs the same treatment, ripping his belt, jeans and boxers from his body and soon you had the pleasure of watching the two completely naked men as they covered one another in kisses and bites. No part of their flesh was left untouched. Chibs soon rolled Tig over again and you couldn’t help but notice how their erections pushed together, Chibs too was impressive, not as long as Tig but slightly thicker. You gulped once again, thinking about them both inside you at the same time, you shuddered.  
Chibs turned over his shoulder to wink at you, “wanna join in baby girl?”

You nodded and dropped down onto all fours so you could crawl forward to him, you were a little conscious of your stomach at this point, knowing it wasn’t the most flattering angle. But the two of them had already done so much to reassure you that you had to let go of that insecurity now.

When you reached Chibs he pulled you into an embrace before peppering you with kisses, looking down you saw Tig watching the two of you with nothing but adoration in his eyes, “you are fuckin’ beautiful,” he murmured as he slid a hand up your leg, your hip and over your stomach where he held it for a moment. His hand was so warm and inviting.   
You wanted to touch them both, you knew you had to let go of the fear so slowly you trailed your hand down Chibs’ chest and along Tig’s leg, both hands moving closer to their cocks. When you reached them, you paused for a minute and then trailed just one finger down each length. Both of them responded the same, their eyes closed, heads back, that was all the encouragement you needed, within moment your hand was wrapped round each of their cocks and you were slowly moving your wrist up and down. 

Their little moans of delight made you shiver, you knew you’d need to stop this in a minute, the last thing you wanted was to make them come before you’d even begun but hell there was one more thing you needed to do. You left your hand wrapped round Chibs’ cock but removed it from Tig’s, his eyes opened in disappointment but when he saw where your head was going he grinned. You placed a kiss to the head of Tig’s cock, there was no doubt you wouldn’t be able to fit the whole thing in your mouth but you could try. You wrapped your lips round his head and sucked gently before slowly moving down his cock, he tasted delicious and when his hands were in your hair you were in heaven. As predicated you couldn’t fit him all inside but you sucked hard with plenty of appreciative licks eliciting moans from Tig.

When you pulled away you returned your hand and squeezed softly, then harder on his dick as you moved your attention to Chibs. You bobbed your head down, kissed his head and licked the precum from it, before engulfing his cock you looked up at him, saw that look in his eyes and then took as much of him in your mouth as you could.   
His hands were holding you, firm but gentle, you begun to massage his balls as you sucked him which only made him moan louder. 

Finally you pulled away, there was so much more the three of you needed to do and your jaw was already aching from the size of them. You were still fully clothes and a little nervous about being naked in front of them. 

“So how’d you want us?” Tig said grinning.

“Err,” you stuttered you hadn’t even thought about that. You weren’t sure whether or not they just wanted you to watch or where you were, god, whether you were literally going to be a part of this.

You shrugged your shoulders as you slunk down; your arms wrapped tightly round yourself clearly displaying your insecurities. 

“Hey, hey,” Chibs soothed, “none of that,” he reached forwards and gently took your arms away from your body.

“After all, how’re we supposed to admire you like that?” Tig added as he got up and crept round behind you, his hands once again massaging your shoulders. 

You moved, following the touch of both men. Tig was knelt up and now pressing kisses to your back and your neck, Chibs had taken you in his lips again, his hands traveled up your top till he cupped your breasts and massaged them through your bra.

“Let’s get this off shall we?” He whispered as he tugged your top.

You nodded but remained silent, you let him pull the top over your head and instantly you felt your cheeks going red. The position you were sat in, you knew it wasn’t the most flattering, your stomach was spilling over your skirt; you knew you had a few rolls and were terrified this would be the moment they wouldn’t want you. Instead Chibs leaned forward and kissed in between your breasts, his hands reaching behind to unhook your bra. Tig on the other hand was kissing all over your back; his hands had reached round the front of you, stroking and squeezing your belly.

Then your bra was off, you lowered your arms, letting the straps fall and threw it to the floor, you closed your eyes and took in a deep breath. Chibs gently pushed you back and you allowed yourself to fall back onto the bed as the two men went to work on making you feel like a goddess. Both of them had their hands all over your top half, touching your breasts, squeezing and pinching your nipples, licking them and god sucking them.

“Yer like that y/n?” Chibs asked smirking.

You nodded, panting a little as you looked down at them, “fuck yes,” was all you could say.

Chibs was kissing your stomach, trailing down to your belly button and running his tongue round it, then he was kissing lower and lower till he reached your skirt.  
He looked across at Tig, “think it’s time we got this off don’t you think brother?”

Tig nodded eagerly, you lifted your hips in response and felt Chibs’ hand at the side of you unzipping the skirt and then he pulled it off leaving you just in your underwear and tights.

Chibs and Tig looked at each other again as if they knew what one another was thinking they both nodded, looked at you hungrily and then their fingers were on your tights, ripping at them, then their teeth joined in and within moments your tights were ripped to pieces. Your heart was beating so fast against your ribcage you thought it might burst.   
Only your underwear remained and you knew it was only a matter of moments before that was gone too. Both men were kissing up your legs, starting at the bottom, Tig kissing and sucking one of your toes first which you found strange but it seemed to turn him on. And then they were getting higher, kissing your thighs, kissing and licking at the hot spot between your legs where your chubby thighs rubbed together. Soothing the skin with their tongues, your legs automatically spread apart a little as you moaned and started to raise your hips. And then both of them had their mouths pressed to your pussy through the material their tongues begun to work at you and you screamed out loud.

Chibs bit down on the material and started to tug downwards with his teeth, Tig joined in and then you were naked in front of them, laying in a state of rapturous pleasure. One thought crossed your mind and you cringed, whilst your legs and bikini line were shaved, you hadn’t touched your most intimate area in a while and realised they’d be some hair down their, your hands immediately went to cover it.

“Ah, ah, baby girl no hiding,” Chibs said with a smile as he gently pushed your hands away. You turned into the pillow, cheeks burning red. He bent down, nibbled your ear lobe and whispered, “just for the record, I love a girl with hair down there,” you looked up at him and could see nothing but truth.

Tig’s hands meanwhile were busy, fingers tickling and tracing your thighs and then your pubic bone, your hairs, gently pulling and then his forefinger slid downwards. It didn’t take much for his finger to slip between your folds where you were so wet, he rubbed gently up and down just brushing your clit each time, “oh baby, baby you’re so wet,” he moaned as he touched you.

You were gasping by this point, worried you’d explode, luckily Chibs stopped the other man, “hey not without me.”

Chibs sat back next to Tig, “open,” Chibs commanded and you couldn’t help but spread your legs as wide as you could manage. “Beautiful,” he muttered.

Looking down it was hard to see yourself, your stomach was in the way so you slid up the bed a little. Oh realising what you were doing Chibs propped some pillows up behind you, “tha’ a better view love?”

You nodded, feeling a little cold you needed them to make you warm. 

“Touch me,” you find yourself begging, your own hand traveling to your breast.

“Yes Princess,” Tig replied, grinning as he dipped his head down.

Chibs followed his lead; they were both lying down, their heads resting on your thighs staring in between your legs. Chibs reached forward first, his rough fingers tracing the outside of your pussy, slowly rubbing circles getting closer and closer to your clit. He gently ran a finger over it before sliding his finger down and then slipped one finger inside of you, you moaned and raised your hips, god it felt so good.

Your eyes met Chibs’ and he was smiling, clearly enjoying your pleasure, he thrust his finger in and out of you a few times before adding a second. You clenched yourself around his fingers and he dipped them deeper inside you, curling his fingers up once he got deep trying to find your G-spot. Tig was watching, an amused look on his face which turned into a smirk when he caught your eye.

You were so close to cumming at this point, if you did it wouldn’t be a problem, unlike men and some women, you were always pretty much ready to go again within minute. Though you may not be able to cum again it wasn’t a problem, you’d still enjoy the hell out of this and out of them.  
“Tha’s it baby, yer wanna cum?” Chibs purred.

You nodded and held your breath, your own hands traveling down your body, rubbing your stomach, your thighs, your hips. These two made you feel whole and like a goddess.  
“Gotta hear you say it Princess,” Tig said looking up from your pussy. You noticed his mustache was covered in your juices which just made you moan.

You let out a gasp as air filled your lungs, “Yes, Jesus Christ make me come!” You practically screamed at them. They exchanged glances and then were back down on you, only this time you noticed they both slid one finger inside you each and then both their heads went down to eat you out. One would kiss and lick and nibble and then the other and in between their tongues were meeting and they were kissing one another and your clit at the same time. Their free hands were on your breasts, squeezing and tugging. Chibs lowered his hand to your belly where he rubbed and squeezed and jiggled it. 

Watching your own flesh move like that at the hands of such a hot man was too much. Their tongues on you, their passionate kisses, their fingers thrusting in and out. Your stomach felt warm, the orgasm was building, rising in your body as you got closer and closer. Your hands shot down to Tig and Chibs, you placed a hand on each of their heads and pushed them into your pussy as you screamed and cried out as the orgasm washed over you.

Everything went bright and you could have sworn you were seeing stars, your body shivered over and over as the orgasm hit you like a wave again and again. Finally you felt your body calm, you let go of their heads and let your own head lull backwards and down into the pillow.

“Oh my god,” you breathed, still panting. You were pretty sure at that moment that it had been the best orgasm you’d ever had or were ever likely to have.

Chibs and Tig both sat up and pushed themselves up the bed so they were lying beside you, keeping you warm.

“How’d yer like that then?” Chibs asked.

You screwed your eyes shut, “oh god more than anything.”

You felt a little embarrassed now the orgasm was over, but still there was something about the two of them that meant you were still horny, still desperate to feel them both inside of you.

“Well you may have had your fun, but me and Scotty here are still in need of a fucking,” Tig grinned as he kissed you.

“Oh I know,” you grinned in response, “trust me I’m not nearly done with you both.”

“Yer hear that Tiggy?” Chibs grinned.

“Just give me a minute,” you pleaded as you snuggled down into the bed.

“Of course, you don’t mind if we?” Chibs asked wiggling his eyebrows.

You let out a laugh, never had you ever felt this comfortable round a guy in bed, let alone two guys, “go ahead, as long as I get an eyeful,” you smirked.

Chibs climbed over you and on top of Tig, you rolled onto your side to watch the two of them. This time they were slower, more loving and passionate rather than rough and competitive like before.

“I love you Tiggy,” Chibs said in between kisses.

“I love you too,” Tig responses as he kissed Chibs’ brow. 

You smiled but then your heart sunk, these two had such an incredible and deep love for one another, that much was obvious and you were pretty sure you’d never find a love like this. A small part of you felt sad, you really liked both of them, wished perhaps that you could have someone like them, or even one of them as your own. But that was impossible, they were a couple and you were just pussy for the night. You shuddered a little at the thought suddenly feeling used.

Both men seemed to noticed as they reached out for you to join them, “come here darlin’,” Chibs said with a soft smile.

You wiggled towards them and then the three of you were kissing, rolling round in the bed and messing it up, you kept feeling them hard against you in different places only you weren’t always sure whose cock it was, none of it mattered. The brief sadness departed and you felt happy again in their arms. 

“So how do you want us?” Tig asked as he kissed down your neck.

Oh god, you wanted them both but you didn’t know which one you wanted first or whether you could have them both. You gulped a little unsure, afraid that it would hurt but guessing they’d be well prepared.

“I want you both,” you stated as you roll over onto your front and bury your head into the pillows to hide your embarrassment. “I want you both at once,” you gulped and had no doubt that they were both grinning as you said that, no doubt that that’s what they were hoping for. “But I’m a little nervous about that, I’ve never done that before,” you confessed. Though you doubted there were many people who had done that before. 

“K then we’ll take it in turns for yer get a feel for us.” Chibs suggested.

You nodded, that sounded good, the thought of fucking Chibs then Tig, then both of them inside you at once. You twitched between your legs, there was no doubt you’d be able to cum again before the night was through. 

“Who’d yah want first?” Tig asked as he gently lay you down on your back in the middle of the bed.

You looked at both of their dicks, it would have to be Chibs, you weren’t sure how you were gonna manage to take Tig at all. You nodded in Chibs’ direction.

Chibs grinned and Tig disappeared for a minute, searching in a drawer across the room, he returned with several condoms and passed one to Chibs. You remained where you were, you didn’t feel like going on top at the moment and figured from their actions they were more than happy to take control.

Chibs climbed on top of you, he stroked your hair gently and kissed your brow, “sure you want this darlin’?” He questioned, his voice laced with sincerity.

You nodded eagerly, “yes,” you replied as you leaned upwards to kiss his lips in affirmation. 

He sat up so he could slide the condom over his cock but then Tig appeared, took the condom from him and put it on using his mouth; Chibs groaned as the other man’s mouth engulfed him. 

And then he was laid back down on top of you, his weight was comforting and the look he gave you in that moment made you feel as if you’d never fear anything again.   
“Yer ready sweetheart?” He asked gently brushing the hair from your face.

“Yes Chibs, please,” you craned your neck so you could kiss his. He lowered his head so he could kiss your lips whenever he wanted and then you felt him right by your entrance, slowly slicking down and then inside you. You let out a gasp as he entered, you knew you were tight and having him inside you was slightly uncomfortable at first, his width pushing you.

It seemed he could sense your pain as he stopped moving, “hey, hey you okay?” He whispered as he continued to stroke your hair.

“Yes, please,” you begged, you knew the pain would soon subside.

He slowly moved in and out of you and soon once he found his rhythm the pain had gone and instead was replaced by a sweet and pleasurable state.

“Oh God Chibs,” you breathed out when he pulled his length out of you and then pushed it all the way back in slowly. Your hips were bucking to meet his; your hands were wrapped tightly round him as his pace increased.

You turned to the side to see Tig watching, looking completely in love; his hand traced his cock gently as he watched his lover fuck you. 

Chibs stopped suddenly, a little out of breath, “lass if I carry on I’m gonna cum, I think it’s time we swap,” he looked up to Tig and winked.

You didn’t want Chibs to go you felt safe in his arms but you knew he was right, if you wanted them both at the same time they couldn’t cum, not yet. He reluctantly pulled out of you with a moan and removed the condom from his leaking cock. He sat back on the bed ready to watch you and Tig.

Tig had straddled your hips now and bent down to kiss you, you ran your hair through his messy hair, “If it hurts just say,” he said softly. Yeah it was obvious he knew he was big, you were glad you’d had Chibs first, hoping having another man and his width would help you adjust to Tig’s size quickly.

Tig sat up so he could put a condom on and as you’d hoped Chibs jumped at the opportunity to put it on using his mouth, god they were just so perfect together you couldn’t help but think as they looked lovingly into each other’s eyes. Tig cupped Chibs’ cheek and gave a playful nip to his neck.

Tig slowly leaned down and positioned himself, you felt yourself tensing up underneath him, “relax baby,” he tried to reassure you.

You tried but it was hard, Chibs’ hands were stroking your hair and soothing you, “trust us baby you’ll be okay, I was apprehensive too,” Chibs laughed. 

Tig had a smug look on his face at this confession, it did the trick though, you laughed a little and felt yourself loosen up.

“Here we go baby,” Tig whispered and then slowly he pushed himself inside you.

You gasped, “Jesus Christ,” you managed as Tig was inside you. Yeah this hurt, it hurt like hell and you were pretty sure it wasn’t all of him inside you yet. 

Slowly Tig pulled himself out of you and entered again pushing a little more inside of you. You wanted to be able to take it all but weren’t sure you could and you had no doubt your face was screwed up in pain.

“Hey baby, baby,” Tig soothed as he pulled out again, this time not entering again.

“It’s okay, I’ll be okay, just,” you forced a smile.

Tig nodded, kissed your lips and entered you again. It took a little while but soon you felt yourself giving way underneath him, you relaxed a little and the pain begun to disappear. Slowly Tig begun to thrust and then got a little faster, you begun to moan, your hands traveling to his hips and squeezing. The way he was angled right now, every deep thrust was hitting your g-spot and you felt you’d be ready to cum soon.

“God, I need you, I need you both,” you moaned as you reached out for Chibs.

Tig pulled out of you and rolled onto his back, you knew exactly what you had to do. Straddling his hips you were taking this in your stride, running your hands over Tig’s muscles and chest you slid down onto his cock slowly making him cry out in the most glorious way. Next to you Chibs was shuffling around, another condom on his cock and a bottle of lube in his hand. He squirted some onto his fingers and begun to trace your ass.

Slowly he slid one finger inside you; you let out a cry of pleasure. He put his finger in and out of you in time with your bouncing on Tig’s dick and then he slid a second and soon a third into your ass, scissoring and spreading you so you were ready to take him.

“I’m ready baby,” you moaned as you bounced up and down, not caring that your thighs and belly were jiggling too. 

“Hurry up Chibby Jesus Christ, I’m gonna cum otherwise,” Tig yelled.

You couldn’t help but giggle as you re-positioned yourself so Chibs had easier access. You felt him hard up against your entrance and sucked in a deep breath as he slid inside you.  
“Fuck,” you cried out. 

Once again it was painful, but with Tig inside you, with his hands cupping your breasts, with Chibs holding onto your soft hips and love handles, jesus you didn’t care, you knew it would pass and that you were in heaven.

Soon the three of you were moving together as one, as you impaled yourself on Tig’s dick again and again and as Chibs thrust himself inside of you. You were all moaning, crying out each other’s names, a sweaty heap of pure animalistic energy with a desperate need to climax.

Tig’s length was still hitting your g-spot and Chibs had now reached round with one hand to massage your clit, making sure he occasionally stroked Tig’s cock.

You felt yourself getting close, both your cunt and ass tightening frequently, trying to push the other two to orgasm. 

“Fuck baby, fuck Chibby I can’t, I can’t,” Tig moaned.

You knew he was gonna cum, the expression on his face said it all, “me too Tiggy, Jesus Christ,” Chibs moaned behind you.  
“And me, shit,” you cried out.

Tig was the first to go, you felt his cock twitch as he came, his whole body shuddering under you as he gave an almighty cry. You stopped moving on his cock but he remained inside you as Chibs thrust a few final times and then he too gave a cry, his body collapsing on yours. Their hands never stopped caressing you and Chibs’ finger on your clit meant that you too found yourself explode a moment later.

The three of you remained, tangled up inside one another for a moment as you regained your breaths. Finally Chibs pulled out of you and rolled onto his back, he pulled off the condom, tied it and threw it into the bin the other side of the room. You then slid off Tig and he did the same as Chibs with the condom. You all lay there for a moment, not speaking, just panting.

Chibs pulled you close to him and Tig lay his head on your chest, in silence you listened to the sound of each other’s heart beats and you reflected on how incredible that was.  
“Well fuck me if that wasn’t the best,” Tig said breaking the silence.

“Aye,” Chibs agreed.

You nodded, “Fuck that was good,” you knew you’d ache all over tomorrow but it didn’t matter, it was worth it. 

Chibs suddenly got up, walked across the room and opened the window for some fresh air when he returned he lit up a cigarette and passed one to Tig. He offered you one and this time you didn’t decline, the three of you lay smoking, Tig had turned on the TV quietly and finally your breathing returned to normal.

“I just gotta go to the bathroom,” you muttered, your legs were pretty wet and you could do with cleaning yourself up and at least putting your underwear back on. 

You took your clothes with you and after cleaning up you got dressed, staring at your reflection the love bites on your neck you gave a sigh. This had been so fucked up, so wrong and yet so perfect. 

When you returned to the bedroom the other two were kissing again, sweet nibbles and whispering to each other, they looked so happy and content, as any perfect couple should be. You knew what this had been, this was sex, nothing more and took their closeness as a sign to leave.

You walked into the room with caution, “Guys erm, thanks that was amazing, truly, thank you, but I’m gonna head off home now so I’ll see you around.” You gave a weak smile, you knew that was way too casual but you were blinking back tears, you wanted to stay in bed with them but you’d done what they’d bought you there for, they wouldn’t want you hanging around.

Chibs and Tig looked at one another, their expressions confused, “why’re you going?” Tig asked.

“Well you bought me here for sex, I’m the pussy remember? We’ve fucked and now you two are perfectly in love and I figure this is my cue to leave.”

Chibs looked almost hurt, “we invited yer here to look after yer, to make yer happy.”

“And you’ve done that,” you said not wanting to sound ungrateful.

“What Chibby is trying to say is we didn’t just bring you here for a quick fuck.”

Chibs nodded, “come here beautiful, the night is young and there’s plenty of room in this bed.”

“For kissing, for sex,” Tig said before pausing, “and for sleeping.”

“Aye, yer stayin’ here tonight,” Chibs insisted, “as long as it’s what yer want.”

The two men, still naked pulled down the covers and got underneath, Chibs kept the covers open for you, you gave a smile, “really?”

They both nodded, “get in y/n, keep us warm,” Chibs said warmly.


	4. Midnight Snacks pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the sex, the reader, Chibs and Tig are all far to awake for sleep yet and all are a little hungry. Tig suggests some things to pass the time whilst Chibs rustles up some food in the kitchen. Prepare for fluff as well as Tig and Chibs quipping at each other, acting like an old married couple and a little jealously on Tig's part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter than the previous, I just really wanted to make sure I got something up this weekend before work takes over my life again. Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos, it's appreciated! I'm thinking this is going to be longer than I'd originally planned and have some ideas as to where it could go...

You climbed into bed slowly next to Chibs, his skin was warm and inviting.

“Yer gonna keep this on?” Chibs smirked as he pulled at your top and your skirt.

You sighed, her was right, if they were both naked then you figured you probably should be too. You pulled your top over your head, unzipped your skirt and pulled it off, throwing both items of clothing to the floor. 

“And your underwear,” Chibs added as he kissed your shoulder.

You unhooked your bra and pulled your underwear down so you were lying naked once again next to him. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close, yours and Tig’s heads rested on his chest and you felt yourself relax into the slow rhythm of his heart beat.

You weren’t sure what the time was and in all honesty you didn’t care, it was probably the early hours of the morning now if not later and all you knew was you didn’t want the night to end. 

You wrapped your arms round Chibs and Tig and squeezed tightly, you couldn’t imagine anywhere more perfect or comfortable to sleep in the entire world. Funnily enough though you weren’t sleepy and it seemed Tig was reading your mind.

“Anyone else wide awake?” He asked suddenly sitting up so he could look at both you and Chibs.

You heard Chibs give a chuckle, your head and rise and fell with his chest as he did so.

“Me,” you whispered into Chibs’ chest. 

“Aye,” Chibs agreed.

“Well then,” Tig started as he sat up in bed, “I’m gonna find something to do.”

He leapt out of bed, your eyes followed him as he walked, admiring his naked and toned body.

When you looked away you noticed Chibs staring down at you, “Don’t blame yer fer lookin’ lass, I watch that ass every moment I get.”

You blushed and kissed Chibs’ chest. You weren’t sure now you’d all had sex whether kissing and touching in a sexual way was still permissible but considering they wanted you to stay overnight with them you assumed that this was okay. 

“Jesus wha’ on earth is Tiggy doin’,” Chibs groaned into your shoulder and placed a kiss there.

The two of you didn’t have to wait long; soon he’d reappeared, still naked clutching an assortment of DVDs and Monopoly.   
“Fuck no, we’re nae playin tha’!” Chibs barked at Tig, which just made the other man grin even more.

“Why Chibby is it cause I always beat yah?” Tig grinned as he placed the game down on a side cabinet. 

Chibs stuck his middle finger up and you couldn’t help but giggle, yeah they were a proper couple.

“I’d suggest strip poker,” Tig said wiggling his eyebrows “but considering we’re already all naked.”

“What shite have ye got there?” Chibs asked referring to the DVDs.

“Die Hard, Point Break, Babe,”

You burst out laughing, “Babe? As in the pig?”

“Yer, something funny about that?” Tig asked his face suddenly turning serious.

You gulped, “No, I don’t mean.”

He couldn’t keep a straight face, “I’m just shitting yah, yeah Babe.”

You smiled, “What else?”

“Texas Chainsaw Massacre and The Godfather.”

“All very similar films then,” Chibs sighed sarcastically. “I don’ care Tiggy just chuck anyone on.”

“And I was thinkin’ some food?” Tig asked hopefully rubbing his stomach.

“Oh and I suppose I’ll be feckin cookin’?” Chibs snapped.

“Yah know I can’t cook!” Tig retorted.

Chibs picked up a cushion and threw it at Tig and you couldn’t help but laugh, yeah these two were perfect just as they were.

You turned to look at Chibs, you knew he was messing around with Tig, could tell he’d do anything for his lover, but still he seemed tired like there was an ache in his bones. You wanted to massage him but were worried it would make Tig jealous. 

“I’ll help you cook,” you offered, thinking it was the least you could do. 

“Naked cooking now there’s a fun game,” Tig quipped with a grin.

Chibs kissed your cheek, “Thanks darlin’, come on then.”

You followed Chibs out of bed, feeling self-conscious once again, especially with Tig’s eyes following you and with how proud and confident with his figure he was. You found yourself wrapping your arms round yourself again.

“S’ok sweetheart I know it’s a lil’ cold,” Chibs said softly as he kissed your cheek. “Here,” he passed you a dark blue hoodie of his, you nodded gratefully, “Thank you.” Sliding it over your arms and down your body felt so comforting, it was soft and warm and smelt of him.

You followed Chibs into the kitchen, it was much cleaner than you’d been expecting. There was a gun casually lying on the side and some empty beer cans and an empty whiskey bottle but it was fairly clean. 

“So wha’ ye fancy?” Chibs asked as he turned around to face you.

You couldn’t help but laugh; it seemed so ridiculous for him to be stood in the kitchen about to cook up a midnight snack.

“Whatever you guys fancy, I’m easy,” you shrug. “I mean I’m not easy, I’m usually reserved, apart from tonight, tonight’s been a first for me,” you knew you were rambling, stumbling over your words. What you were trying to explain is how you didn’t just jump into bed with any man, or in this instance men. 

Chibs was right there by your side, sensing your insecurity suddenly. He wrapped his arms round you and pulled you into his chest, “No need to explain yerself, we know, tha’s why we liked yer so much.” He pulled you into a slow, sensual kiss and soon had you pushed up against the kitchen cabinet as you returned his kisses. You soon forgot about your insecurities and momentarily about Tig, until he entered the kitchen that was. 

“Hey!” He shouted sounding a little pissed off, “You two seriously? Stop fuckin’ around when I’m out the room.”

You felt a little ashamed, Chibs was Tig’s, not yours, neither of them were yours. You were just their play thing for the night. 

“Sorry,” you apologised as you pulled away from Chibs and nervously walked the other side of the kitchen, avoiding either of their gazes.

You heard muttering and so looked up to see the two of them holding each other, whispering in each other’s ears. Chibs was stroking Tig’s hair and soothing him. Tig looked up and you tried to avoid him, but he’d already seen you looking. He offered a small smile and waved his hand, beckoning you to join them. You approached with caution and then he pulled you into him and Chibs so the three of you were hugging in the kitchen.

“Sorry baby, I get a little jealous,” Tig was apologising to you. You couldn’t believe it, you were the one in the wrong surely not him? “Forgive me?” He asked now giving puppy dog eyes.

You didn’t respond with words, instead you kissed him deeply and nodded, “Me too.”

“So wha’ are we eatin’?” Chibs asked sighing, yeah he seemed really tired. You ran your hands reassuringly up his back.

“Each other?” Tig queried innocently.

You looked up at him, you were both grinning whilst Chibs gave another resigned sigh. “Aww my old man,” Tig cooed and kissed him. 

Your heart fluttered a little watching their tenderness. 

“Cheese, (ham- if meat eating) and tomato toasties good for everyone?” Chibs finally asked, you guessed he decided it was best to ignore Tig’s comment. 

You nodded, “Sounds great, what can I do to help?” You wanted to do whatever you could to thank them for their kindness, even if it was just a small gesture. 

“Erm,” Chibs was scratching his head looking round the kitchen, “Just get the stuff out the fridge for me love,” he pointed over to where you assumed the freezer was. 

You gladly got all the ingredients for him and then leant back on the counter, “Anything else?”

Chibs shook his head, “nay s’all good, why don’ the two of yer go keep warm in bed, I’ll bring these through when done.” He looked over his shoulder and gave you a warm smile.  
“You sure?” 

Chibs nodded, “Aye, go on.”

Just as you turned to leave you felt Tig’s hand on your shoulder, “Anything to drink y/n?”

“You nodded (insert drink of choice) please,” before leaving you pressed a kiss to his lips. 

You left them to it, figuring maybe they could do with 5 minutes alone and so crawled back into the big bed on your own. You rearranged the pillows and brought some of the cushions up onto the bed so the three of you could sit up and watch TV. You picked up the remote and flicked through the channels, settling on comedy central. You’d positioned yourself in the middle of the bed, it wasn’t intentional but come to think of it, it would be nice to have one of them either side of you. 

When Tig reappeared he had a huge smile on his face as he passed you your drink which you took gratefully. Sex with two guys was awfully thirsty work. He lit one of the scented candles on the shelf near the TV, “Love the smell of sex but sometimes, you just gotta have a more homely touch.” He commented. You couldn’t help but let out a laugh, it was disgusting, yet endearing at the same time. 

Tig jumped in bed beside you and wrapped his arm round you, pulling you in closer. You allowed your head to rest on his shoulder. The minutes flew by in the bed, and there was nowhere else on earth you’d rather be. 

Soon a familiar and comforting smell filled your nostrils and within minutes Chibs walked into the room, an apron tied round him, which on noticing you couldn’t help but giggle at. He had two plates in his hand, one for you and Tig. As well as the toastie he’d put together a side salad and crisps, it smelt and looked delicious.

“Oh my god, the effort,” you said gratefully as you sat up and he passed you the plate.

“It’s nothin’,” he replied as he passed Tig his plate.

But he was wrong, it was something, all of this was something, everything he and Tig did for you was so well thought out, so loving. A moment later he returned with his plate and drink and sat on the free side of the bed, scooting up close to you.

Tig held your plate and put your drink on the side, allowing you to pull the covers up over the three of you. 

“So I put a DVD in the TV,” Tig started.

“Just play it Tiggy,” Chibs interrupted. 

Tig picked up the remote and switched it over to the DVD player, a few minutes later you were enjoying one of the best toastie’s you’d ever tasted and snuggled down in bed watching Point Break with two of the hottest and nicest guys you’d ever met.

“Why can’t every Friday night be like this huh?” You murmured.

You noticed Tig and Chibs exchange glances, “It could be yer know,” Chibs said with a sly smile on his face. You gulped unsure of what to think of that, so you said nothing and enjoyed eating the rest of your food and watching the movie.

Afterwards Chibs took the empty plates back to the kitchen, you heard the taps running.

“Jesus Chibby, just leave it, we’ll do it in the morning!” Tig shouted.

He turned to you, “Such a clean freak I swear to God.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, it was hard to imagine the tough biker as a housewife figure, but from the way Chibs acted and the way Tig described him, yeah that pretty much suited. 

Once Chibs was back in bed you snuggled down into the pillows, both of them with their arms around you. There was something you were dying to say but swallowed instead, you didn’t want to bring the mood down or bring up anything ugly from the past. Instead you enjoyed the movie, revealing in Tig’s laughter and sudden outbursts throughout, Chibs was quieter but seemed happy none the less.

About an hour into the movie your thoughts were still the same, you just had to say something, “I’m sorry, you know, I just want to say…” you paused, aware that the other two had turned from the TV screen and we looking at you, “This is the safest I’ve felt in months, if not longer,” you gave a sigh, hoping this wouldn’t lead to too many questions.  
“Oh darlin’” Chibs whispered as he kissed your cheek,”yer are safe with us.”

You noticed his head moving, turning to Tig, who nodded, “yer always safe with us,” Chibs continued.

You weren’t sure what that meant; surely this had been a one night thing, Chibs couldn’t possibly mean that you were welcome here again. That they’d want you around in the future surely? Your heart leapt at the thought of that but you calmed yourself quickly, you couldn’t let this go too far, couldn’t hope too much, you had to just hold onto the memory that would be tonight.

"Thank you, both of you," you spoke with sincerity, there was a part of you that wanted to tell them the truth but you didn't wish to ruin the moment.

"If ever yer need us, we're here, if yer wanna talk about anythin' we're here." Chibs reassured you as he stroked your hair. 

Chibs kissed your cheek again, Tig turned and kissed your other cheek, “Now I know it’s late,” Tig whispered in your ear, “But me n’ my old man have had time to recharge and we promised we were gonna worship you.” He sucked on your ear lobe as Chibs continued to kiss your cheek, following round to your jawline and pulling you into a kiss.

It didn’t take much with the two of them to make you wet, just hearing Tig purr those words and feeling Chibs kiss your lips was enough to set your heart racing and internally begging for more. The fact that the three of you were already in bed and already naked, you knew, judging by how they acted earlier, that it was only a matter of time before you’d be in a state of rapture once again.


	5. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the end of the last chapter...before sleep, Chibs, Tig and the reader get frisky once again. They indulge their fantasies during foreplay, experiment with a little light/fluffy bdsm and all three get to play at being dominant before collapsing and falling asleep in each others arms. The boys also make a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you as always who've left comments and kudos, love to you all! I've really enjoyed writing this because I hope that maybe it can bring a little comfort to people, especially those having body confidence issues. I don't want to get all preachy but honestly I wrote this one to try and make people happy and see how beautiful they are. I hope Tig and Chibs make you feel special! Enjoy as always. (Oh and I probably will be carrying this on quite a bit, not just for the smut but a storyline POS, I have so many ideas where this can go involving perm relationships or 'reader' being their 'princess/little one' I really am not sure but I kinda like the idea of them all being happy together).

You’d decided to let them lead, that was best, you’d only get yourself confused and lost in the fumbling around. You’d raised yourself to your knees and climbed on top of Chibs, kissing him was such a sweet and delicious experience, though his facial hair tickled you, you didn’t mind. He slowly lifted his hoodie over your head and threw it to the floor, leaving you exposed again. 

Tig was behind you massaging your back and leaving a trail of rough kissed up to your shoulders, he pulled you back gently so you were leaning into his arms. As he kissed you neck he grabbed hold of your jawline making you moan. The pleasure was only increased as Chibs reached up to your breasts and started to massage them, tweaking and pulling at your nipples. 

“Fuck,” you moaned as Tig bit you a little harder and Chibs positively pulled on your nipples. It was almost too much, almost, but not quite. Maybe it was that exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain that left you reeling for more. Or the fact that you knew neither of them was ever going to hurt you. 

Chibs’s hands were running up and down your body, feeling every curve, squeezing every piece of flesh he could reach. Tig’s hands wrapped round your waist and traveled up your body towards your breasts so he could continue where Chibs left off.

Your hips started to rock backwards and forwards, the contact between you and Chibs generating such overwhelming heat that was driving you mad. You could feel Chibs growing hard underneath you and as you slid back his cock bounced free and rubbed against your pussy, as it did Chibs let out a growl like an animal. 

You licked your lips looking down at his length, knowing how good it felt inside of you. Your hands reached down to take a hold of him, and there you met Tig’s hands. You glanced over your shoulder and saw him grinning at you, together you begun to pump Chibs’ dick. Chibs’ eyes were wide open, nearly startled at the feeling of the two of you working together so perfectly as you pleasured him.

One of Chibs’ own hands moved towards the warm spot between your legs as he pushed his palm against you, heat radiating you let out a moan. He slipped two fingers between your lips and you threw your head back and closed your eyes.

There was one thing you really wanted to see that so far you’d been unable to but figured this was the perfect time to suggest it.

You leant forwards again and opened your eyes, looking from one across to the other, “I wanna see you,” you began as your finger playfully traced your lips, “I wanna see you fuck each other.”

You leaned in to kiss Chibs and then Tig before slowly getting off Chibs and sitting back on the bed, arms rested behind your head, “show me how it’s done,” you murmured, “Just don’t make each other come.” 

The way they were both looking at you, hungry and needy, you realised they were waiting on your instruction. A satisfied smirk spread across your face, oh god this was the first time you’d truly felt in control (and were in control) in a long time.

“Or else,” you added as you leant forward and pushed Tig down onto all fours and spanked his bare ass. He let out a guttural moan.

You looked down at Chibs, he looked almost innocent like that, “Up,” you commanded and watched with glee as Chibs sat up and then rolled up onto his knees, “Where to?” He breathed slowly as he asked.

“I want you to fuck him,” you looked across at Tig, “And hard.”

You realised that as horny as Tig was he’d probably need some warming up and prepping before Chibs plunged into him. You searched round in the bedside drawer for some lube you’d seen them with earlier and pulled it out. Next to it you spotted two sets of anal beads, another smirk spread across your face. Oh yeah you were gonna have fun with this and they seemed to be in the mood for something kinky.

“But first, on all your fours next to Tig,” you spoke with the most authority you felt you’d ever had. 

“Ya Ma’am,” Chibs responded breathlessly, seemingly surprised by your command but pleased none the less.

You moved back on the bed to admire both their asses side by side, ready and waiting for you to take them. “Heads down in the pillows,” you said as you lazily ran a hand up each of their back’s making them shudder underneath you. “Legs apart a little more.”

You gave a slap to Chibs’ ass, appreciating the way the flesh wobbled and then spanked Tig who grunted as a response. Neither of them made to protest so you spanked Chibs again and then Tig several more times. 

They spread so perfectly for, wide and wanting to be taken. You picked up the lube and squeezed some onto your fingers on both hands then rubbed round each of their entrances for a moment before slowly slipping one finger in side each of them. They both moaned as you did so, Chibs remained still whereas Tig already bucked his hips trying to drive your finger deeper into him.

“Patience,” you whispered, Tig moaned but obeyed and stayed still.

Their walls were tight around you but as you started to thrust one finger in and out of each of them you felt them giving way and expanding, reacting to your touch. You added a second finger into each of them.

“How’s that?” You asked, loving having the two men utterly under your control.

“Good baby,” Tig moaned. 

“Aye fuck,” Chibs agreed as he seemed to bend down even lower, raising his ass higher for you.

You had three fingers inside both of them now scissoring and stretching them, “I want you boys to do something if you can,” you spoke slowly.   
“Anythin’ y/n,” Chibs groaned. 

“Can you balance with one hand? I’m sure you can, take your hand nearest the other and reach down to each other’s dicks. I want you to stroke each other.” 

You were practically dripping by the time they reached out as requested and grabbed hold of one another’s members, perhaps a little too roughly, but both of them seeming to enjoy it.

You removed your fingers from both of them and reached for the anal beads, you squeezed a little more lube onto them and then positioned one of the wands at each of their entrances. You knew the plastic was cold as both of them gave a slight gasp. Slowly you pushed the first notch into them, then the second and the third, every time they grunted with response.

You pulled back one notch, paused and thrust it back in another two notches up. Before long you’d gone back up and down, slowly, pulling one out and pushing back in leaving them shivering and panting by the time you’d pushed the whole wand in each of them. As you looked down they were angrily stroking each other, their cocks throbbing and purple, both leaking onto the bed beneath. 

“Stop,” you commanded.

Only they didn’t listen this time, they continued to touch one another, this wasn’t what you wanted.

“I said stop,” you said a little louder as you slapped both of their asses so hard they were red.

Both of them stopped immediately and turned to stare to you, you blushed, “sorry,” you hadn’t meant to be so aggressive.

“No need to apologise, I like it,” Tig said raising his eyebrows; he turned to Chibs who was grinning too.

You smiled, “good, now,” you pulled the wands carefully from each of their asses and placed them on the side, both of them let out a disappointed moan when they were left empty again.

“Now,” you repeated, “Chibs, you fuck Tig.”

You grinned as you sat back to the side of the bed and waited for them, “Face me as you’re doing it, I wanna see all of you.”

Tig turned so he was facing you and got in the perfect position for Chibs to take him from behind. You saw Chibs squeeze a little lube onto his cock and pump it a few times before spitting on Tig’s opening and then lining his head up against it. He placed his hands either side of Tig, gripping his hips.

“Fuck me Chibby,” Tig moaned as he made eye contact with you and didn’t break that contact throughout. 

You heard Tig grunt, low and guttural as Chibs thrust into him, a huge smile spread across your face. You traced your hands across your body, learning to love and appreciate your curves, they’d taught you that. The way both of them watched you as they fucked made your heart flutter and soon your hand dipped between your legs.  
“Faster, harder,” you purred looking at Chibs.

He obeyed your order, moving faster and digging his nails into Tig’s side with no restraint. You pulled your hand away and moved round to the side of them so you could get a better view of Chibs entering Tig and god it looked delicious, the way his hips moved in such perfect rhythm and Tig’s bucked to meet his.

You moved back so you were in front of Tig, scooted forward so that if Tig lifted his head, his face would be pressed into your pubic region. “Head up Tiggy,” you murmured.   
Tig lifted his head, his eyes met yours, “I wanna taste you again,” he moaned, his hair a sweaty mess.

You nodded, that’s exactly what you hoped for, you moved forward a little more and used one hand to cup the back of Tig’s head so he was pressed into your flesh. As his tongue dipped between your folds you let out a cry, it was the perfect position to push you further. As Tig licked away at you, you leant forward, bent over Tig’s body so you could reach Chibs. Your lips met his, rough and coarse, biting and desperate. 

You knew if this continued for much longer the three of you would come and it just felt too early for that. You reluctantly pulled away, “Stop, please stop,” you begged.  
You could tell the other two didn’t want to but Chibs decreased his pace and slowly pulled out of Tig, “Aww Chibby,” he whined. 

But then he met your gaze, “Okay sweetheart, my cock is aching but we need to worship you a little more, I get that.”

You blushed that wasn’t entirely what you meant.

“What do you want us to do?”

To be honest at this point you weren’t sure, “Surprise me,” you reply.

“Lay back then sweetie,” Tig commanded, you obeyed gladly and lay back, closed your eyes.

“I’m feeling a lil’ kinky,” you heard Chibs say.

“Yeh,” Tig agreed. 

Their hands were on you, stroking your thighs gently, “Do you trust us?” Chibs whispered in your ear.

Your eyes remained closed but you nodded, “yes,” your breath was hitching just from the feel of Chibs’ hot breath on your skin.  
“What’s your safe word?” Tig asked in your other ear.

Safe word? Oh god what were they going to do to you? Your stomach filled with butterflies, oh god yes, this is what they wanted, this is what you wanted.  
“Err,” you stumbled trying to think of a word, “Berries?” You suddenly said no idea why.

“Okay berries it is,” Chibs whispered and kissed your ear lobe, “anythin’ yer not comfortable with, just say.”

You nodded, excitement pounding through your veins and a little anticipation, but you trusted them absolutely. The fact they had immediately wanted to establish a safe word if they were gonna be doing stuff a little bit different to what you were used to, that was all you needed.  
“So what do you want me to do?” You asked nervously. 

“Just lay back, relax, and let us worship you,” Chibs instructed as he mounted your hips and bent down to kiss your neck. You turned to the side, your head as far back in the pillows as you could stretch, your back arching slightly.

You could feel Tig’s hands on your thighs, gripping them and then his warmth was removed but you were so lost in Chibs’ kisses that you didn’t think too much on where he’d gone. You were too busy lost in the taste of Chibs, his hands were now running through your hair, “D’yer trust me?” He asked as he pulled away, his lips virtually brushing yours as he spoke.

You nodded, “Yes.”

“D’yer trust Tiggy?”

You nodded again, “Yes I trust both of you.”

“Good,” he kissed you again and smiled warmly, “Close your eyes darlin’”

You allowed your eyes to flutter shut as you lay in anticipation for whatever they had planned. You heard Tig re-enter the room, the two of them were shuffling around, you heard Chibs’ distinctive chuckle, making your stomach flip. 

“Aye tha’ll do it,” you heard Chibs say to Tig.

Oh god, you had no idea what he was talking about, what he possibly could have gone to get from the other room but you heard them move closer to you. Suddenly something soft was brushing against your skin, it felt like….a feather, yes they both had a large feather that they were running up and down your arms, your legs, concentrating on your thighs and then your breasts.

Occasionally you’d feel one of them brushing their lips against you, just making contact with your breasts, your thighs, your stomach.   
“Yer a goddess,” Chibs whispered in your ear.

“No I’m…” you went to protest but his lips were on yours, biting your lower lip and tugging at it with his teeth, “No arguing,” he said, not unkindly.  
“Yes, sorry,” you apologised.

“And no apologies,” Tig whispered in your other ear.

You thought it best not to reply to that one, your eyes were still shut at this point but there was an overwhelming temptation to look at them. Your eyes flickered open briefly and you caught a glimse of some of the items Tig had bought into the room,” ah-ha baby girl no peeping.” You shut your eyes straight away but a moment later felt something soft and silky brush your eyelids and top of your face. Tig’s hands reached round the back of your head and tied the blind fold.

“Up onto all fours gorgeous,” Tig commanded.

You obeyed, knees shaking slightly. You didn’t like this position much, not because it didn’t feel good, it felt great, it was more that everything hung from this angle, you didn’t think it was flattering. However they made you feel beautiful once more, still running the feathers over you.

“Are yer our good girl Princess?” Chibs asked.

You nodded, gave a murmured, “Yes.”

You felt Chibs’ hand on your ass, he was rubbing gently and then pulled away before spanking you gently, you gave out a restricted moan.   
“Yer like that?”

You nodded, “Good,” Chibs replied as he spanked you again. And then Tig was joining in on your other cheek, kissing it first, biting into your fleshy behind making you moan as his fingers slipped in between your legs. 

“Jesus,” you breathed out as your knees buckled a little.

You could hear Tig laughing, “good girl,” then you felt something else hit you hard, it was colder and more flat than a hand and made the most wonderful sound.  
“You like the paddle?” Tig asked, clearly not wanting to continue if you didn’t like it.

“Yes Tiggy, more,” you moaned. He obliged and bought it back down to slap your cheek again and again until you were bucking your hips.

Suddenly he stopped; you felt one of them put their hands on you and guide you back down, laying on your back. There was a moment of silence and then you felt hands on your ankles, material and cold metal brushed your skin, you realised they were putting you in cuffs. You couldn’t help but squirm a little, it was so deliciously sinful. And then they had your hands, spread out so each hand was handcuffed behind you, spread out so you were unable to move.

You felt what you thought were Chibs’ hands caressing your stomach, “God I wanna run you a bath and pour milk and rose petals over yer,” he sighed as you felt lips on your belly, his facial hair scratching and leaving you panting as his head dipped lower towards your crotch. You loved the reference to Cleopatra, as cheesy as it was. And then he was gripping your stomach again, rolling your flesh in his hands, “I fuckin’ love this.” He murmured as he bit gently into your skin, sucking on the flesh.

You wanted to run your hands through his hair but you remembered you were a little tied up. Tig’s hands were then over your breasts, they felt slippery and hot, like he had heated massage oil on them, making you shiver. And then there was something, a slight sharp, painful, yet tingling sensation as something gripped hard on your nipples, pinching each of them tighter than you ever thought you’d experienced. You let out a small yelp and felt Chibs look up.

“Yer okay darlin’?” He asked.

“Yes, yes,” you nodded.

“Good,” he purred practically between your legs, “Now open.”

You bent your legs and knees the best you could, which you found was rather hard due to the cuffs on your ankles. You heard them both chuckling, clearly enjoying this, “Go on love yer can do it,” Chibs encouraged you.

You managed to shuffle your legs up the bed a little which meant you could force your knees to fall either side of you, spreading your legs rather nicely for Chibs.   
“Hmm,” you heard him as he shuffled into position and then his tongue was on you and in you, there was no slow teasing about it, he just went straight in taking you by surprise.   
Tig’s hands meanwhile were running through your hair, “Now sweetheart I wanna try something, I’ll do it very slow at first and if you don’t like it just say okay?” He kissed your forehead.

With Chibs eating you like a starved wolf it was hard to respond so you panted a broken yes in response.

A moment later you felt something on your chest, extremely hot, almost burning but cooling quickly. And then another drop and another, shit you realised with surprised, disgusted and joyous delight, Tig was pouring hot wax onto you. 

“Shit Tiggy,” you moaned as he continued to slowly pour the wax, leaving a trail heading towards your belly button, round and further south.

Chibs lifted himself from you; you let out a disappointed moan, missing his mouth against your heat already. You could feel his arms brush against either side of your legs, it appeared he had propped himself up on his elbows to watch Tig covering you slowly in wax.

“Now tha’,” Chibs begun, you swore you could hear him licking his lips, “Is a piece of art.”

The wax stopped then and a moment later you heard the wet noises of Chibs and Tig kissing, Tigs hand reached down to caress your skin and push on the hardened wax into your soft flesh. One of Chibs’ hands joined Tigs and a few moments later you felt one of their tongues flicking your nipple which was still being pinched by something, you assumed clamps.

You were now aching where you were so wet and horny, you wanted to touch them, kiss them, eat them but you were all tied up, all you could do was beg.  
“Please,” you breathed slowly. 

“Please what?” Tig asked, though you were sure he knew what you meant.

“Untie me, fuck me,” you pleaded.

“Hmmm what do you say Chibby?” 

“We did say we were gonna worship her,” Chibs replied and then brushed his lips against yours.

“Is that what you want y/n?” Tig asked.

“Please,” you begged.

“Okay sweethear’, yer wish is our command,” Chibs said as he kissed you. 

“But first,” Tig interrupted, you swallowed. “Does our girl want her pussy spanked?”

You gulped, a little scared, immensely turned on and confused as to whether this should turn you on that much, you gave a small nod.

“Yer a good wee lass,” Chibs commented, you could feel his lips travel back down. He placed them round your clit and sucked for a few moments, then pulled away.

You felt their hands on you now, massaging your pussy, grabbing all that they could and then removing their hands you took a deep breath until, slap, one of them had spanked you. It made you let out a small yelp but sent tingles up your spine.

“Just a few baby girl,” Tig promised.

Several more followed, each a little harder than the previous, “Good girl,” Chibs purred.

Then it stopped, you felt hands on your ankles as the cuffs were undone and then round your wrists which felt tender and a little bruised. You’d clearly been pulling and tugging during the pleasure the other two were causing without even realising it. Not that it mattered, the bruises meant it was real, meant that it really happened.

Lastly Chibs removed the blindfold and the first thing you saw was the two of them, one sat each side grinning down at you. It was only then you noticed that they had their hands on other another, touching each other’s cock and balls, squeezing and tugging. They were both hard and leaking; you knew it wouldn’t be long before it would be over for the three of you. They removed the wax from your chest and stomach, smiling as they did so, clearly pleased that you enjoyed it. Looking down you saw nipple clamps just as you'd suspected. You didn't think you'd ever seen your nipples that erect before and were sure they'd bruise. Tig gently unclasped them and placed a kiss to each one as he did.

“Chibs I need you, I need you in me,” you admitted, god you wanted both of them in you again…But watching Chibs fuck Tig earlier had been such a turn on, you felt it was time Tig got to take Chibs. “And Tiggy, you’ll fuck Chibs,” you grinned.

They both nodded hungrily at you, “aye love sounds perfect,” Chibs confessed as he turned to kiss Tig. “Not too rough now ay Tiggy?” 

Tig nipped at his lovers neck, “we’ll just have to see won’t we,” he quipped. 

Chibs grunted in return then turned to you with those hungry eyes, “Now I’m right in saying yer wet enough,” he raised his eyebrows and gave you that cocky grin.

“And you are more than hard enough, now come here,” you coaxed him with your finger playfully. 

He climbed on top of you and reached across to the bedside drawer to pull out a condom; he slipped it on quickly and then bent down to kiss you, “yer ready y/n?”

You nodded, needing to feel him inside you especially from this angle, especially with his weight pressing you into the mattress, pinning you down and fuck. Fuck. There was Tig behind Chibs, lubing up his cock, gazing at the two of you and back to Chibs’ ass.

And then Chibs slipped inside you with one swift thrust. You felt yourself clench and tighten round his cock the moment he entered you, “Shit,” you moaned into his neck as he started to pump away. You decided he made the most delicious sounds whilst in ecstasy, so much grunting and heavy breathing, you were enthralled. 

Chibs stopped for a second, you realised on looking up it was because Tig was pressed against him about to enter his ass. When he did the look on Chibs’ face was of pure pleasure, despite him wincing in pain for a second, he soon got into the rhythm of it. You watched Tig’s hands travel down his sides, gripping tightly at Chibs’ fleshy hips. Chibs managed to match his own rhythm to Tigs as he thrust into you, getting faster and steadily harder.

You could hear the sound of Tig’s balls slapping against Chibs’ ass, the noises only made you cry out more. And then Tig had one of his hands in Chibs’ hair and was roughly pulling his head upwards, tugging on his hair, making him wild.

“Jesus Christ, fuck Tiggy, fuck me harder,” Chibs grunted, his eyes ablaze. “And y/n yer so fuckin’ hot, fuck yer feel good.” 

That was all it took, the way that Chibs was moaning, the violence and lust Tig inflicted and how one of Chibs’ hands had moved to a position where he could rub your clit. Before you knew it you could take no more, you were coming in a glorious fashion, coming entirely apart at the hands of the two men who shortly followed your lead. Both of them crying out so loud you worried the neighbours would hear. Their faces creased as they reached orgasm, eyes screwed shut and then shuddering and collapsing on top of you.

The three of you lay in silence for a few minutes, Tig and Chibs slowly rolling off you and then holding you, “Now I think we need a shower,” Tig yawned, “But it can wait till morning,” he smiled.

“Aye, sounds good,” Chibs agreed.

They smoked and you took it in turns in the bathroom to clean up a bit. They remained silent but it didn’t feel strange or like they wanted you to leave, there was no awkwardness, just a calm that remained after such passionate sex.

You thought about looking at the time but decided against it, what did it matter?

You curled up into bed next to Tig and Chibs jumped in next to you. Both of them faced you and wrapped their arms round your middle, “yer safe,” Chibs whispered sleepily.  
Tig already seemed half asleep but he just managed to kiss your cheek, “always safe with us.” He agreed as he nuzzled into your arm.

“Aye, now sleep little one,” he whispered in your ear as he gently rubbed your belly.

“Goodnight Chibby, goodnight Tiggy,” you murmured. 

The way they were holding you, all the thoughts that were running through your head and the way Chibs was touching you so lovingly in a place you were so conscious about, you were sure you’d get the best night’s sleep in a long time.


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the reader wakes up with conflicting emotions and unsure about how to feel about the night before. She contemplates how perfect Tig and Chibs seem together and doesn't want to disturb their world but wishes she had it for her own. Chibs comforts her on waking and the three of them end up getting lost (once again) in one another's bodies before showering. Chibs and Tig make a promise to the reader as they make sure she gets home safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the lovely feedback, kudos etc. I'm at a bit of a crossroads with this one. It was meant to be a short piece but turns out I kinda love this idea as more of a long time thing and so am thinking of continuing it but don't know whether to do this here or in a new work. Thoughts? Comments? Anything? Thank you!

The feeling on waking the following morning was like nothing you’d ever felt. You felt safe; there was simplicity to the set up that you wished could last.  
You’d expected the room to smell of sex but Tig had left the scented candle burning all night so the wick had burnt down. You could still smell the men next to you, the mossy, earthy smell that you would forever associate with them. The room was chilly and cool; one of them had opened the window in the night. You snuggled further down into the bed,  
pulling the covers up to your chin.

As you turned your back felt cold, you’d thought Tig was there cradled into you. But opening your eyes to what lay before you, you realised that somewhere in the middle of the night Tig had moved. He’d gotten up from the bed and walked round to get in next to Chibs. You’d been left.

The realisation hurt, and watching them so close, Chibs draped over Tigs smaller body. You wondered whether you’d ever know love like that, you felt it was doubtful. You blinked away the tears that were too readily forming now. You didn’t regret what you’d done the night before, well not exactly. They’d been the best company you’d had and the most fun in such a long time.

You listened to Chibs snoring lightly; at least you assumed it was Chibs. Tig seemed to mutter something in his sleep and nuzzled into Chibs further. The confidence they’d given you would remain with you, help you with dating in the future, your job, everything. One good night with them was better than none at all you reasoned. But you wished it could last longer, you debated getting dressed and leaving before they woke. You had no doubt it would hurt them a little and be considered rude, but you weren’t sure you could face them or saying goodbye.

You got out of bed to go to the bathroom and figured you’d deal with it when you got back.

On emerging from the bathroom you noticed Chibs stirring, you figured it was too late to make an escape and so went to stand by the window, not wishing to disturb them. The view want half bad for Charming, there was a garden outside, trees and plants filled the space and the sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon. You felt daylight changed everything, the space you occupied and the distance between you and the guys felt different now. You hated that, how day changed everything, in the night things felt more alive to you, more beautiful, more simple and loving. Daylight was beautiful too that was true, but there was a harshness of reality that came with the breaking of dawn. 

You rested your elbows on the window sill and sighed deeply; chin now resting in your hands. You’d been so pre-occupied in your thought that you didn’t hear Chibs get up out of bed or pad across the floor to you. He wrapped his arms round your waist making you jump, his body was warm as he pushed himself into your back. 

“Mornin’ gorgeous,” he muttered into your neck before kissing the sensitive spot there. 

You couldn’t help but allow the smile that was forming, though it felt a sad smile. You couldn’t believe even after sleep and once sober that a man as hot as Chibs would still find you attractive and want to be close to you. You pushed back into him, not wanting to turn around and allow him to see the sad expression you’d worn since waking.  
“Yer sleep okay?” He asked as he rubbed the small of your back. 

You’d forgotten you were naked, it seemed a ridiculous thing to forget but in their apartment it seemed such a natural state to be in. You nodded, “Yes, thank you. And you?”  
“Aye, how could I not?” He kissed your shoulder.

You sighed, it was too hard to hold it in, you head tilted to the side and you felt yourself shiver.

“Come on let’s get yer back into bed and warm yer up. Besides Tig will be missing us,” Chibs kissed you again and pulled you even closer.

You nodded and turned, not wanting to make eye contact. Looking across the room Tig looked so peaceful curled up on his side under a mound of covers and duvet. 

“Everythin’ okay?” Chibs asked tilting your chin upwards so he could judge your expression. You had no choice but to look at him and you could tell instantly that he was concerned. “Oh lass wha’ever is the matter?”

You shook your head and removed his hand from your chin gently, “Nothing, just a bad dream,” you lied.

Chibs raised his eyebrows, clearly not buying your excuse, “Really?” He said clearly not wanting to give up that easily.

You shrugged, “Sorta, bad daydream I guess,” this was closer to the truth.

He stroked your hair gently and pulled you into him, you let your head fall against his chest and listen to his heart beat. You couldn’t bear to tell him the truth, the bad thoughts were about this very thing, about how perfect it was and how you didn’t want to let go. 

“I told yer, yer safe here and always will be.” He cooed as he continued to stroke your hair.

That was it, the word that had struck a core with you last night too, always, he’d said always but you had no idea what he meant by that. Did they want to remain friends with you? Or was he just being kind?

“You mean it?” You said looking up.

He nodded, “Wouldnae say it if I didn’ mean it love,” he reassured you.

You wrapped your arms around him and closed your eyes, “That’s it, that’s what my bad thoughts are about. This has been so perfect, but my life recently,” you sighed. You didn’t want to be a downer and ruin his morning, you barely knew him.

“Shhh,” he soothed, “It’s okay, we’re here, we’ll always be here and will always listen.” He pulled away from you gently and guided you back to the bed allowing you in before him so you were in the middle between him and Tig once again. 

Tig scooted up closer to you, clearly half awake and draped his arms round you so he could pull himself closer. You turned so you were on your side facing Chibs and soon Tig was spooning you, it was the safest you thought you’d ever felt since a child in your mother’s arms. 

Chibs was smiling at you, warm, loving and honest. He rubbed your shoulders, massaging them so you let out a soft moan. You tried to hold it back but it was impossible, his touch just made you melt.

You became acutely aware that your moaning was making Tig shift behind you and slowly he started to grind himself against you, pushing himself into your back. They couldn’t possibly want you again now it was morning could they? Not now they were sober and the light of day would show all her imperfections. 

But Chibs’ lips were soon meeting with your own, offering sweet, simplistic kisses to help bring you into the day. Tig behind you was kissing your back, trailing kisses up towards your shoulder blade, you arched back to meet him.

You knew this wouldn’t take long, wouldn’t be long until you were all over each other once again, mouths wet and wanting, their cocks hard and throbbing, your pussy dripping. That was just how it was going to be, though you had no idea where they got their stamina from, not that it was a problem of course, you could have stayed in that bed all day, every day.

Chibs was pushing his weight on you, pinning you down and you didn’t struggle you just let him take whatever course he was planning. Tig had knelt up so he was able to kiss Chibs and trace his muscles with his fingers, reaching down you guessed he was going for his lovers cock.

Chibs ran his hands up and down your torso, squeezing the flesh around your middle so fiercely you had no doubt that it would bruise. Chibs begun to massage your breasts, “Perfection,” Chibs confessed as he lent down and kissed your nipples then bit down making you moan. You were grinding your hips upwards desperate for more contact. You tried to reach out to Tig and managed to grab hold of one of his arms, you squeezed tightly. 

Chibs moved his hands up your body, kneading the skin either side of your collarbone roughly and slowly he brought his hands up around your throat. You gasped as Chibs’ hands tightened, he gave you a look as if searching for permission or any sign that you were uncomfortable. 

Tig scooted closer to you and leaned down to whisper in your ear, “remember berries,” he winked at you. You gave a slight nod, Chibs was driving you crazy with the way his strong hands were tightening around your windpipe, the way he asserted himself above you. Tig had now moved to position himself above your face, his cock inches from your lips. 

With Chibs’ hands round your throat it was difficult but not impossible; you opened your lips as much as you could muster. You smelt the musk of Tig’s already wet head and wined in anticipation, needing to taste him.

He placed his tip against your lips, slowly tracing it in circles around the opening of your mouth and then gently slapped your face with it making you cry out as best you could with Chibs’ hands still bruising you. And then he thrust it inside you, giving a low growl as he did so.

“Fuck, Jesus Christ Tiggy,” Chibs blasphemed as he watched his lover face fuck you. Tig’s face the perfect picture of concentration as he drove in and out of your wet mouth whilst pumping Chibs with one of his hands. Chibs slowly let one of his hands leave your throat and trail down to between your legs where he teased softly and taking his time.

5 minutes later and you were in the most incredible position you’d ever been in. The guys had a large mirror up on the wall and in front there was a large armchair. Chibs had sat down first facing his reflection, stroking his cock, eagerly awaiting Tig. Tig had climbed on top, balancing himself in reserve so he too was facing the mirror. Chibs’ dick slid perfectly into his ass and you couldn’t help but watch the two bouncing up and down, watching each other in the mirror. But soon Tig was crying out for you and you too tried to mount, reverse cowgirl onto Tig’s dick. It was a little tricky but once he slid inside you, your hands and feet trembling, there was no going back.

Both of them had their arms wrapped around you, keeping the three of you tightly together as you all bounced and wiggled in such exquisite pleasure. Looking at your own reflection you felt hot for what was possibly the first time in your life. They were squeezing your belly, your breasts and Tig was rubbing your clit, slow at first but speeding up as their orgasms built. 

The sweat was slick on your bodies, your limbs shaking, crying out one another’s names into the heavens and then climaxing at a similar time. It appeared they were good at that, making each other cum at the exact same moment and Tig was able to gauge your body, feel how your orgasm was building so he was able to execute it at the exact same moment that he shot himself into you.

“Fuck Tiggy, Chibby!” You heard yourself scream aloud. It seemed strange to be calling them that, the cute nicknames they had for each other, but it felt right.  
After a few moments you got up off Tig, unable to walk properly, he’d certainly stretched you. 

They said nothing but kissed you gently, Chibs taking your hand and the two of them guided you into the shower with them, it was a tight fit, but you wouldn’t have wanted to get clean without them. You must have spent at least 15 minutes in the shower, lovingly washing one another, your hair and every part of your body. Occasionally one of you would push another against the shower wall and kiss, nip and bite wherever you could. Tig massaged your shoulders and back with shower gel as Chibs cleaned your front and gently brushed his hand against the inside of your legs making you moan back into Tig.

Once dressed you looked at your reflection, you felt a bit stupid in an outfit clearly meant for the night but for once you didn’t feel half bad and even found yourself smiling despite the lack of makeup and wet, dripping hair. 

You looked at your phone, it was nearly midday, your battery had nearly died and you had multiple texts and missed calls from your friend. “Shit,” you muttered under your breath.  
“What is it y/n?” Chibs asked, he came into the room as he was pulling on a loose grey t-shirt.

“I gotta go, sounds like my friend is in pretty bad shape,” you replied sadly. 

Chibs’ face dropped a little, “Oh I was gonna make breakfast,” he said sounding a little hurt.

You smiled sadly, “I’m sorry Chibs, I’d have loved to stay but I gotta look after her now and I got lots of shit I gotta sort out today.” You knew it sounded lame but you needed to get stuff done to be able to relax tomorrow. 

Chibs nodded, understanding, “’K sweetheart whatever yer need to do.”

You walked up to him and wrapped your arms round his waist, “Thank you though, you’ve helped me more than words can say,” you felt tears forming again and bowed your head into his chest, “I really mean it,” you murmured.

Chibs’ hands were in your hair, shhing you, somehow you felt he knew, he understood the pain you’d be in, the pain and insecurity others had caused you.   
He kissed your forehead and you were sure you could hear footsteps, hands wrapped round your waist from behind. Tig had joined in, the two of them holding you close.  
Eventually you pulled away and shifted so you were facing them both. You reached out with slightly trembling hands and cupped both their cheeks.  
“You two are perfect together you know that?” 

They both grinned at each other and then back at you. You stroked their cheeks gently as a tear rolled down your own.

“Hey, hey,” Tig said as he pulled you into him, “None of that, we meant what we said. You know where we live, you’re always welcome here or at the clubhouse okay?” He pulled away so he could study your face, know that you knew he was speaking the truth. Chibs had disappeared momentarily and so you looked back at Tig only and nodded, “Yeah, thanks.”

Chibs reappeared with a piece of paper folded in his hand which he passed to you, “Our numbers, should you need us or just want a chat, anytime, anywhere,” Chibs winked as he handed you the paper. You clutched it close to your chest as if your life depended on it.

“So we’d best get you home,” Tig said.  
“It’s okay it’s not far,” you said as you moved away to collect your stuff.  
“Nah we’ll take yer, yer can ride with one of us,” Chibs said following you.  
Your heart leapt, you’d always wanted to ride on the back of a bike like that, your arms wrapped round one of the sons seemed exhilarating. But you worried about what you were wearing and figured it wasn’t a good idea, “Maybe not in this skirt,” you laughed.

“No problem, we have a car,” Tig said as he sat on the bed in front of you.

At this point you figured it was no point arguing, they clearly had wanted you to stay for longer, for at least breakfast and you wouldn’t give them that. Now they weren’t gonna be put off by your excuses regarding getting home. You gave a resigned sigh, “Okay.”

Tig grinned up at you, “Good, now we’ll know where you live,” he gave a playful wink.

You couldn’t help but smile back, that made you feel safe, “Hey can I give you my number,” you said suddenly before adding, “Just in case you know.”  
Chibs rubbed your shoulders, “I wasn’t gonna let yer leave without it,” he joked.

15 minutes later you were pulling up outside your house, looking at the plants you realised you’d forgotten to water them for days, that was one of the jobs you’d have to do today. It was true you wanted to stay with them but you knew the longer you stayed the harder it would be to leave and anyway as nice as they were to you, you guessed they didn’t get a whole lot of alone time away from the club. 

“You went to get out of the car but Chibs placed a hand on your knee, “I keep repeatin’ myself, but yer ever wanna talk about whatever shit happened in the past, if anyone threatens yer, if anythin’ happens, if yer just need company,” 

“Or a bit of fun,” Tig interjected, leaning through the gap between the front seats.

Chibs sighed, “Anythin’, yer call us okay?”

You nodded, “Of course, thank you.”

“We expect to see you around the club house soon,” Tig grinned.

“I promise,” you said, knowing it would take a lot to keep you away.

Chibs left the engine running as they got out the car to hug you goodbye. There were people in the neighbourhood you didn’t get on with so well and you never knew when your ex was lurking and watching you. Having these two, wearing their cuts hug you out front made you feel safe and served as a warning.  
Chibs surprised you by kissing you, sucking on your lower lip and allowing you to enter your tongue into his mouth briefly. Tig followed suite kissing you afterwards and gently squeezing your ass as he did so.

“See ya around lass,” Chibs smiled as he blew you a kiss. "And just so yer know, we've never done that with anyone else."

Your heart lurched, you could barely believe what he'd just confessed. You assumed this was a game they played often, but clearly that wasn't the case. You smiled, overly fond of the both of them and watched as they climbed back into the car and reversed out the drive, waving at them as they pulled away and finally allowing the barrier to break as they disappeared as you begun to cry.


	7. Author's update - not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick author note to apologise for a lack of updates with this.

My plan was for it to be a one shot, one chapter deal and then I fell in love with writing it. At the end of chapter 6 I wasn't sure whether to end it there, continue it as I could see a three way relationship developing or whether to do it as part of a series and continue it in a new story. I knew I wanted to continue it in some way and planned to. However since posting the last chapter I haven't written any of it. I've had so much in my wip fanfic wise, original writing wise and freelance writing for the magazines I write for. This has had to sadly go on the back burner along with my other ongoing SoA fic, Never supposed to Happen. My obsession with SoA is dying down again (this happens a lot) I think I over killed it with all the Chibb/Tiggy fics I was writing and was watching it so much that it I begun to lose interest. Of course I still LOVE SoA and Chibby/Tiggy are two of my favourite characters in all fandoms but I think I just need a little break for a moment. I've been pretty ill recently too since being diagnosed with ME/CFS So I'm putting this on hold whilst I catch up with my original stuff and get Xmas/New Year out of the way, I shall return to it when I feel better and in the right frame of mind to do the story justice! Thank you to all the fans of this story, for the comments and kudos. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
